


Belief

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [95]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Do you believe in love?”
Relationships: Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Belief

“Charlie?”

“Sami?”

** “Do you believe in love?” **

It was the kind of question you’d expect lying out under the stars. Charlie almost made some smart remark, but a glance at Sami’s face changed his mind. “What kind of love?”

“Any kind.”

“I suppose so. What about you?”

“...yes. I do.”

“What kind?”

Sami turned to look at Charlie, “All of them.”

Charlie held out his hand, “Do  y’think ... you could believe in mine?”

Sami’s hand clasped tightly to Charlie’s, “Yes.  Yes I could.” He rubbed his thumb over  Charlie’s hand, “Can you believe in mine?”

“Aye, I can do that.”


End file.
